


British Accents

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [42]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Team Free Will on the first day of your travels. They ask to join you on your road trip as they can’t resist a cute girl with an English accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Accents

You had arrived in the United States and you were going to be meeting up with Bobby for the first time after so many years of calling him for help. You had decided that you were going to hunting in the United States where your father had come from to begin with. Maybe you would learn more about your father than just the stories that your mother had told you. After he had died she had whisked you across the pond to live in Britain where you went all over Europe hunting demons and what ever else bumped in the night.

 

You parked your car outside of Bobby’s home. You let out a soft sigh and opened the door of your car. You slipped out of the driver’s seat and closed the door. You stuck your hands into your back pockets and walked towards the house. You ran up the stairs and brought your hand to knock on the door and knocked on it nervously.

 

The door swung open revealing a very tall man with long hair that hung in his eyes. Well that was a sight for you that was for sure. He towered over you and then some. “Can I help you?” He asked tiredly.

 

“Is Bobby Singer here?” You asked your voice thick with your English accent.

 

“And you are?” He asked crossing his arms.

 

“Names Y/N.” You told him. “So can I talk to him? Or are you just going to continue pestering me with questions?” You crossed your arms.

 

The man shook his head. “Come on in.” He said moving back away from the door.

 

You came into the house.

 

“Bobby.” The man called for Bobby Singer.

 

You stood in the main hallway waiting for Bobby to show up. You heard heavy footsteps coming your way followed by three others. You turned your head a little bit and a smiled when you saw Bobby coming into the main hallway.

 

“Balls! If it ain’t Y/N all grown up.” Bobby said moving towards you pulling you into a hug.

 

You patted the man on the back. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come sooner, Bobby. Had some major cases come up across the pond and had to handle them.”

 

“I understand darling.” He said rubbing your back before releasing you. “I am glad that you came when you did though. I have some people that you should meet.”

 

“Oh?” You looked and saw tall and handsome with long hair and hazel eyes, a man that was close to his height with blond hair and green eyes, and another man with black hair and the brightest blue eyes that you had ever seen on a man.

 

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend Castiel.” Bobby said pointing out which name belonged to which handsome man.

 

You grinned. “Hello loves.”

 

The two that hadn’t heard you talk faltered.

 

Sam had a small smile on his face when they figured out you were one hundred percent British and were from Europe.

 

“How long are you staying?” Bobby questioned.

 

“Only a day and then I am going to head out. See what trouble I can get into.” You said with a sly smile. If it was one thing that you were good at. It was always finding some kind of trouble for you and getting into some sort of position that well didn’t always end well which didn’t matter to you as long as you got to hunt.

 

“On your own?” Castiel asked in confusion.

 

You looked at the blue eyed man. “Why not?” You asked tilting your head to the side.

 

“Don’t you have someone to work with?” Dean questioned curiously.

 

You shook your head. “This is my first time across the pond and don’t have a partner that wanted to travel over to the US.” You explained. “So I’m on my own.”

 

“Maybe…” Sam said looking at you with a charming smile. “Maybe you will allow us to come with you.”

 

You looked at the three of them. The wheels turned in your head.

 

“Yeah that’s a good idea Sammy.” Dean said with a grin to what his brother said.

  
It dawned on you. You were a cute girl from Britain and a hunter and you had an adorable accent. They liked you. You smiled. “Well.” You looked the three boys over and then back over to Bobby who simply shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose the three of you can tag along with me.” Who were you really to say no to three handsome men. You certainly couldn’t and you couldn’t wait to see these three handsome men in a hunt. 


End file.
